human
by kaviskys
Summary: harry potter miał dość. siedział w starym lochu, czekając na śmierć z rąk albusa, który najwidoczniej - uznał chłopca za zdrajcę, po czym kazał go torturowć. tom riddle miał dość. bo przecież jak to możliwe, że czuje ból zadany harry'emu?
1. prolog

Lochy Hogwartu są jednymi z najstarszych budowli w świecie magii. Pamiętają każdego szpiega, każde nieudane zaklęcie, błagania o litość i krople krwi. Kto by się spodziewał, że pewnego dnia, trafi do nich Harry Potter.

Chłopiec obudził się z promieniującym bólem głowy, który najwidoczniej był przyczyną przerwania jego spoczynku. Przetarł leniwie oczy prawą ręką, a drugą zaczął szukać okularów. Jednak, gdy tylko opuszki jego palców zetknęły się z zimną powierzchnią, spostrzegł, że coś jest nie tak. W lekkim niepokoju zaczął szukać okularów po całej podłodze, nie wiedząc gdzie do cholery jest.

\- To nie jest podłoga w dormitorium - w jego głosie można było dojrzeć nutkę paniki. - A to nie jest moja szafka. A to...

\- A to, Harry, są lochy - oznajmił pogodnym głosem dyrektor. - A ty jesteś tu za zdradę.


	2. pierwszy

Słowa dyrektora uderzyły go z wielką siłą, doprowadzając do nagłego i cholernie mocnego, załamania. Harry starał się jak tylko mógł by pomóc Zakonowi, jak i samemu spróbować zrobić cokolwiek w kierunku zniszczenia Sami-Wiecie-Kogo. Jego rodzice nie żyją, jak w ogóle mógłby współpracować z kimś takim? Narażał się setki razy, wystarczyło jedno słowo Dumbledore'a. A teraz?

\- Mój drogi chłopcze, powiedz mi, dlaczego? - zapytał z ciekawością starzec, dogłębnie wpatrując się w swoją ofiarę. - Co takiego zrobiliśmy?

Harry niczego nie rozumiał. Jak próbował zrozumieć działania Voldemort'a, całą tę sprawę z horkruksami - to tego, po prostu nie potrafił pojąć.

\- Dyrektorze, nic nie zrobiłem! Jestem niewinny, do cholery! - wykrzyczał zirytowany, najwyraźniej ostro chcąc się bronić.

\- Nic nie zrobiłeś, chłopcze? To teraz tak to się nazywa? Przekazałeś Sam-Wiesz-Komu nasze plany, lokalizację członków Zakonu, a co najważniejsze.. nie spodziewałbym się tego po tobie, nigdy, ale w przypadku gdy stałeś się prawą ręką Voldemort'a, nie mamy wyboru. - Po tych słowach, starzec wyciągnął swoją różdżkę i wycelował nią w Pottera.

\- Prawą ręką? Po tym wszystkim? Nigdy bym ni- dyrektorze? Co pan ma zamiar zrobić? - odruchowo cofnął się tyle ile mógł, aż dotknął plecami chłodnej ściany lochu.

\- Coś, na co zasługujesz od dawna, chłopcze. _Crucio_! - Świetlisty promień natychmiastowo dosięgnął Harry'ego, sprawiając mu niesamowity ból. Wygiął w krzyku plecy, nie mogąc złapać tchu. Czuł jak komórka po komórce się wręcz pali, każdy centymetr po centymetrze - aż do najdelikatniejszych zakątków jego ciała. Zacisnął dłonie w pięści tak mocno, jak tylko potrafił, a z wargi zaczęła mu lecieć stróżka krwi. Po tej krwistej, niemiłosiernie długiej chwili - ból zaczął stopniowo się zmniejszać.

\- Dziś tylko to, Harry. Przygotuj się na jutro - uśmiechnął się lekko, po czym wyszedł z lochów.

Harry nigdy nie przypuszczał, że będzie mu dane zasnąć w lochach. Po Cruciatusie Dumbledore'a.


	3. drugi

Nie miał pojęcia co robić. To teraz, gdy Dumbledore ujawnił swoją prawdziwą naturę, ma zrobić.. co? Miał zaplanowane wszystkie ewentualności i wypadki, które mógłby mieć miejsce. Nie spodziewał się, nawet nie pomyślał, o tym, co się właśnie działo. Czyli strzec uznał, że Potter nie jest mu już potrzebny. Gazety pewnie się zaraz dowiedzą o jego zdradzie; no chyba, że już się dowiedziały. Media i Albus, to dobrzy przyjaciele. Zirytowany, wyszedł z pokoju, zostawiając za sobą jedynie ciężki ślad magii. Idąc korytarzem, spotkał kilku śmierciożerców, którzy stłoczeni ciemną magią - nie potrafili się zachować, więc po prostu stali i bezczelnie się patrzyli. Voldemort nie zaszczycił ich chociażby jednym spojrzeniem.

\- Marco, podejdź tu - powiedział głośno, wchodząc do jednej z sal. Mężczyzna był jednym z bardziej zaufanych sług Lorda, przez co często był wysyłany na.. bardziej subtelne i prywatne misje. Ale, oczywiście, nic poza tym.

\- Tak, Panie? - zapytał posłusznie, podchodząc do swojego władcy.

\- Masz poje.. - zawiesił głos, czując wielki ból w głowie i klatce piersiowej - Przygotuj kilka naszych oddziałów. Za godzinę wyruszamy - powiedział, zmieniając automatycznie plany.

\- Trzymaj to, ty pieprzony.. - Mężczyzna nie dokończył zdania, ugryzł się w język. Nie chciał schodzić do poziomu tego zdradzieckiego chłopaka, a on sam, przecież był zaufanym zwolennikiem jasnej strony. Nie wypada mu się tak zachowywać.

Potter, zobaczywszy miskę z wodą i chleb, przeczołgał się w ich kierunku. Jego rany wciąż nie były uleczone, przez co zaczęły się sączyć ropą, jak i czarną, klejącą wydzieliną. Wszechobecny brud i zimno lochu, tylko pogarszały szanse na wyzdrowienie. Chłopak złapał za wodę, po czym zaczął ją łapczywie pić. Minął dzień, dwa, odkąd ostatnio miał coś w ustach. Oczywiście, najbardziej pragnął napoju, ale jedzenie również było upragnionym obiektem. Gdy tylko zjadł, odwrócił głowę by lekko przesunąć łańcuchy go wiążące. Jednak w tej samej chwili, poczuł ogromny ból, przechodzący na całe ciało.

\- Ty pierdolony, niewdzięczny gówniarzu! - krzyknął sługa, nie mogąc już wytrzymać. Stanie obok kogoś.. takiego, od razu powodowało w nim gigantyczną złość. Nie potrafił się powstrzymywać.

Gryfon zacisnął pięści, wbijając paznokcie w delikatną skórę dłoni. Dlaczego oni mu nie wierzyli? Przecież chciał dobrze, zawsze. Podniósł wzrok, widząc jedynie poświatę uśmiechającego się mężczyzny. To jedyne co widział, zanim zemdlał z wycieńczenia.


	4. trzeci

\- Albusie! Voldemort atakuje Hogsmeade! - wykrzyczał zdychany mężczyzna, podbiegając do dyrektora. Starzec miał zamiar zadać więźniowi kolejną falę uderzeń, jednak wiadomość go zbyt zszokowała. Dlaczego miałby zaatakować te małe miasteczko? Co mu to da? To jedynie potwierdzałoby jego wersję wydarzeń. Skoro chłopak stał się prawą ręką Riddle'a, to raczej oczywiste, że będzie chciał go zabrać. Jednak Potter nie może się uwolnić. To po prostu nie wchodzi w grę. Musi go trzymać cicho, bo co się stanie, jeśli opowie światu prawdziwą wersję? Aktualnie, nikt mu nie wierzy. Chociaż Prorok Codzienny nie przepuściły okazji, by dostać centralnie pod nos, nową sensację.

\- Idę, mój drogi. Powiadom uczniów, zbierz innych i przekaż skrzatom, duchom i woźnemu, by zaczęli zabezpieczać zamek. Musiał planować to od dawna... - wyszeptał, wychodząc szybkim krokiem z celi. Ostatni raz spojrzał na chłopaka, wzdychając ciężko. Oby nie miał planów co do Pottera.

\- To moja szansa! - powiedział głośno, próbując zniszczyć kajdanki. Niestety, stary i mocny metal nie miał zamiaru się rozluźnić, a co dopiero wypuścić go ze swych objęć. To była idealna okazja, zamieszanie i atak na Hogsmeade. Co on znów planuje?

Chłopak uznał, że spróbuje wstać. Skoro łańcuchy nie chciały puścić, to może oderwie je ciągnąc? Jednak, gdy tylko spróbował wstać z ranną nogą, od razu boleśnie upadł na podłogę lochu. Przetarł ręką bolące, zaropiałe miejsce, po czym zacisnął mocno zęby - musiało mu się udać. Podparł się o chłodną ścianę, zacisnął dłonie na przyczepionych prętach.. udało się. Harry wstał, wzdychając ciężko z bólu. Próbował nie stawać na rannej nodze, co nie było takie proste. Nagle, usłyszał dźwięk otwieranych drzwi na końcu korytarza. Cela chciałam znajdowała się na jego końcu, więc miał trochę dodatkowego czasu by się oswobodzić. Pociągnął mocno łańcuchy, jednak nie ani ruszyły.

Zrobił niepewny krok w przód, prawie upadając. Nie miał kompletnie sił, jednak musiał. Umrze tu, jeśli się nie wydostanie. Kroki stawały się głośniejsze, a panika, widoczna w oczach Wybrańca tylko się pogłębiała.

\- Cholera, puść wreszcie! - wykrzyczał u krańcu sił, szarpiąc się z zapięciem.

W pewnym momencie, zobaczył go. Cień kogoś, kto tu przybył. Po niego. Zastygł w bezruchu, nie wiedząc, co ma zrobić. Jego oczom ukazał się młody mężczyzna w czarnej, długiej szacie. Przeniósł swój wzrok na jego twarz, po czym poczuł, jak jego serce mocniej zabiło. Patrzył na niego sam Tom Riddle.

\- Witaj, Harry. Podobno się do mnie przyłączyłeś, jako moja.. prawa ręka. Więc, moim obowiązkiem jest cię ocalić, nieprawdaż? - zapytał spokojnie, całkowicie ignorując zszokowaną minę gryfona. Podszedł bliżej, automatycznie otwierając drzwi od celi. Mężczyzna, widząc jak jego.. horkruks jest sponiewierany, skrzywił się. Albus się nie powstrzymywał.

\- Nie jestem twoją prawą ręką, Voldemort! Na co dalej czekasz? Chcesz mnie zabić? - warknął w jego stronę, patrząc na niego spod byka. - Gratulacje, masz nos - zauważył, wysilając się na ironiczny uśmiech.

\- Harry, tak cię torturowali, że straciłeś słuch? - Sarkazm w jego głosie był wręcz namacalny. - Powiedziałem już, że jestem tu, by cię uratować. - Ruchem ręki usunął kajdany wraz z łańcuchami, na co Potter odetchnął z ulgą. Popatrzył na niego nieufnie, analizując jego słowa. Co miał zrobić? Gdyby tu został, to najprawdopodobniej by umarł z rąk Albusa. A jeśli poszedłby z Voldemortem.. sam nie widział. Zawierzyć życie komuś, kto je odbiera?

\- Dlaczego miałbyś mnie uratować? - prychnął, rozmasowując nadgarstki. Kolejne problemy, do cholery.

\- Wiesz o tym, że jesteśmy połączeni umysłowo, Harry. Z jakiegoś, nie do końca mi znanego powodu, zacząłem odczuć twój ból. A mogę cię zapewnić, że nie mam skłonności masochistycznych, dlatego cię zabieram. Chodź do mnie, Harry. - To było to. Decyzja, która miała mieć ogromny wpływ na całe jego życie. Może jednak uda mu się dowieść jego niewinność? Przekona ich? Chociaż po tym co zrobił Dumbledore, jedyne na co miał ochotę, to zabić podstarzałego dyrektora. Zaraz, zabić? Nigdy przecież nie chciał, by ktokolwiek przez niego zginął. Ale to była inna sytuacja, prawda? Gdyby poszedł z Voldemortem, znów trafiłby do lochu? Chociaż Lord powiedział, że czułby i czuje, ból zadany chłopakowi.

Wybór. Musi go podjąć.

\- Dobrze, pójdę z tobą - powiedział z udawaną pewnością w głosie, przez co mężczyzna się uśmiechnął.

\- W takim razie, złap mnie za rękę. - Mówiąc to, wyciągnął dłoń w jego kierunku. Był pewny siebie.

Oczyścicie, w przeciwieństwie do Pottera. Myśl o przejściu chociażby 5 metrów przyprawiała go o dreszcze. Zrobił krok w stronę czarnoksiężnika, wiedząc (niestety), że musi położyć na ziemi również drugą nogę. Jednak, gdy tylko ją położył, poczuł przeszywający ból. Już miał upaść, gdy w ostatniej chwili zatrzymała go ciepła ręka Riddle'a, po czym przyciągnęła do siebie.

\- W nogę również dostałeś? Później to obejrzę - powiedział, biorąc go za ręce, niczym księżniczkę. Harry próbował zignorować jego zachowanie. Przecież mężczyzna musiał to zrobić.

Voldemort wyszedł z celi i zaczął się kierować w stronę wyjścia z lochu. Spojrzał na młodszego chłopaka, prychając w duchu. Do czego to doszło. Nagle, aportował się do Hogsmeade. Gryfon poczuł mdłości i dziwny smak w ustach. Nienawidził się aportować, z całego serca. Gdy tylko otworzył oczy, spostrzegł palące się sklepy i dziesiątki ludzi w wielkiej panice. Postacie w czarnych, długich szatach i maskach, były wszędzie. Zielone promienie padały co chwilę, a dźwięk wypowiadanych co chwilę zaklęć był przerażający. Kątem oka widział również wielu obrońców z Hogwartu i kilku aurorów.

Harry'ego olśniło. Przecież dzisiaj była wycieczka. Jego przyjaciele..

\- Cholera, tam są moi przyjaciele! Ron, Hermiona?! - krzyknął tak głośno, jak tylko mógł. A jeśli nie żyją? Nie, to niemożliwe. Chyba.

\- Potter, nie wpadłeś na to, że skoro zostałeś okrzyknięty moim wspólnikiem, to twoi przyjaciele nie chcą cię znać? - syknął, po czym spojrzał na rozhisteryzowanego chłopca. Kompletnie oszalał. W jednej chwili, jego wzrok przeniósł się na dwie postacie obok nich.

\- Czyli to prawda, Harry. Widzisz, Ron? Dyrektor miał racje - prychnęła Hermiona, widząc ich razem.

\- Naprawdę, Harry?! Byłeś dla mnie jak brat, a teraz zabijasz innych.. z nim?! - krzyknął rudowłosy w jego stronę. Był tak wściekły, że najchętniej rzuciłby na niego klątwę. Ale nie jest taki jak jego były przyjaciel.

\- To nie tak, to ten pieprzony Dumbledore mnie torturował, a nie ma żadnego dowodu, że z nim współpracuje! - powiedział pewny siebie, widząc odrazę w oczach przyjaciół. Chociaż, chyba już nie może ich tak nazywać.

\- Harry.. leżysz w jego ramionach. Nie jesteśmy głupi. - To wszystko poszło nie tak. Ta cała sytuacja jest jednym, wielkim zbiegiem okoliczności.

\- Chciał mnie uratować, a chodzić nie mogę, bo Dumbledore chciał mi odciąć nogę! - Gryfon zaczął się mocno irytować. Ślepo idą za dyrektorem, nie patrząc na prawdziwe dowody. A raczej ich brak. - Miona, jesteś najmądrzejszą osobą jaką znam. Pomyśl trochę, idziesz za nim jak głupia, aż staniesz się nieprzydatna i was też będzie chciał zabić, idio.. - ugryzł się w język. Nie chciał tego powiedzieć. Jednak i tak zobaczył w oczach uczniów, lekkie przerażenie. Nie widział co się z nim działo. Zgaszony swoimi słowami, zamknął się i spuścił wzrok na ziemie. Nie chciał mieć z nikim kontaktu.

Para patrzyła na nich jeszcze chwilę, gdy nagle usłyszeli głośne przemówienie Czarnego Pana:

\- Moi drodzy.. kończmy zabawę. Pożegnajcie grzecznie obrońców tego jakże pięknego miasteczka i wracajmy do domu - powiedział łagodnym tonem, upewniwszy się, że przez zaklęcie każdy go słyszy. Ostatni raz uśmiechał się do Pottera, po czym razem zniknęli.


	5. czwarty

Potter otworzył leniwie oczy, podciągając rękoma kołdrę bliżej głowy. Uwielbiał leżeć cały zakopany w cieple, gdy czuł na twarzy promienie słoneczne. Nawet nie miał na sobie kajdanek z łańcuchami! Zaraz. Nie był w lochu. Od razu napłynęły do niego wydarzenia wczorajszego dnia. Ten moment, gdy Voldemort go uratował. Albo ten, gdy jego przyjaciele.. zacisnął pięści. Nie chciał o tym myśleć. To wszystko nie mieściło mu się w głowie.

\- Panicz Potter już wstał? – Chłopak zamrugał kilkukrotnie, nie rozumiejąc. Spojrzał na pokój; dopiero wtedy dostrzegł szczegóły. Ściany pomieszczenia były ciemnoszare, nie wyróżniające się niczym niezwykłym. Tuż przy mlecznym suficie, widniały piękne sztukaterie, wykonane jakby (i prawdopodobnie tak było) ze śmiertelną precyzją. Schodząc wzrokiem niżej, można dostrzec kilka małych lamp, postawionych co to na regałach, co to na szafkach. Większość mebli była wykonana ze ślicznymi zdobieniami. Co oczywiście, ani trochę nie pasowało do Czarnego Pana. Harry'emu wydawało się, że każdy pokój posiadłości czarnoksiężnika będzie utrzymywany w upiornie złym stanie. Zresztą, śmierciożercy również tak uważali.

Chłopak, po tych jakże interesujących rozmyślaniach, spojrzał w końcu na podłogę – przy czym też na skrzata.

\- A, tak. Już wstałem, dziękuję – powiedział panicznie, zdziwiony kontaktem z jakąkolwiek żywą istotą, która nie miała w zamiarze go zabić. Chcąc zejść z łóżka, przesunął nogi – ale gdy tylko poczuł przeszywający ból w udzie, powstrzymał się. Odgarnął pościel, po czym zobaczył obandażowane miejsce.

„ _[...] później ją wyleczę"_

Czyli to jednak on.

\- Panie Potter, mój Pan kazał paniczowi nie wstawać, a Mirek przyniesie śniadanie. – Po tych słowach ukłonił się lekko, znikając nagle. Harry nadal większości nie rozumiał. Ba, wszystkiego nie rozumiał.

To było raczej logiczne, że Czarny Pan będzie chciał trzymać go zdrowego. Dlatego też nie leży w lochach, cały poraniony. Tak, to dlatego. Chwilę później, obok chłopca zmaterializował się skrzat domowy, ze srebrną tacką. Nagle, zjedzenie kanapek i wypicie kakao stało się najpilniejszym priorytetem, nie cierpiący zwłoki. Nie zwracając na nic uwagi, wyrwał stworzątku przedmiot, po czym zaczął łapczywie się zajadać. Mirek znów zniknął, wypełniwszy swoje zadanie. Nie było to jednak coś, co mogłoby odwrócić uwagę gryfona od posiłku Teraz... nawet, gdyby sam Voldemort wszedłby do pokoju w różowych bokserkach, w pieprzone jednorożce, nie uznałby tego za coś ważnego.

Ale tak się właśnie stało. Chociaż, nie do końca.

Drzwi do pokoju otworzyły się, ukazując sylwetkę wchodzącego mężczyzny. Jego wzrok od razu skierował się na Harry'ego, krzyżując ich spojrzenia. Momentalnie zastygł w bezruchu. Co teraz? Potter zaczął wpadać w panikę, gdy Czarny Pan podszedł do niego, przywołując krzesło. Usiadł tuż obok łóżka, ale choćby na sekundę nie urwał kontaktu wzrokowego.

\- Jak się czujesz, Harry? – zapytał go, równocześnie lustrując ciało chłopca. Wychudzony, posiniaczony, blady – te określenia idealnie do niego pasowały. Nie, żeby było to coś ważnego. Lord nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru zostawiać swojego horkruksa w tym stanie. Potter dopiero po chwili zrozumiał sens pytania.

\- Lepiej. Tak, lepiej, naprawdę – odpowiedział niepewnie, przecierając nos na znak. Cholera, nie widział co teraz. Mógłby wrócić do Hogwartu? Nie, raczej nie. Tak naprawdę, to chyba nigdzie nie mógłby iść. Syriusz nie żyje, jego przyjaciele go nienawidzą, a Remus... skoro oni się dali okłamać, to nie ma co liczyć na nauczyciela.

Nie ostanie śmierciożercą. To nie podlegało dyskusji gryfona, nie było takiej opcji. Oczywiście, Harry potrafił przed sobą – jak i przed innymi się przyznać, że wizja torturowanego Dumbledore'a, była wręcz wyśmienitym pomysłem na spędzeniem czasu. Sprawienie bólu temu przeklętemu starcowi, który tak go zranił. Ziarno zostało zasiane. Myśl o zemście na tych wszystkich czarodziejach, wszystkich, którzy przyczynili się do jego upadku. Dursley'owie, Snape, Dumbledore, ślizgoni i ich zadufani członkowie rodzin, no i... jego byli przyjaciele. Trzeba nazywać rzecz po imieniu. Potter, mimo całkowitego rozpadu jego dotychczasowej psychiki, nie chciał się mazgaić i odrzucać to wszystko. On taki nie był.

\- Pozwoliłem sobie opatrzeć twoje rany i podać eliksiry. Niedługo będziemy musieli porozmawiać na temat tego, co _zrobimy_. – Tu mężczyzna podkreślił formę mnogą. - Z twoją obecnością, przyszłością, Dumbledore'm. Jestem pewien, że będziesz podejmiesz odpowiednie kroki w stosunku do starca.

Chciałby, naprawdę. Tylko czy to będzie właściwe? Nie dość, że plotki na jego temat się sprawdzą, to chłopiec nie poprzestanie na tym. Wiedział, że nie był jasnym czarodziejem. Przynajmniej nie do końca.

\- Myślę, że im szybciej się z wszystkim pogodzę i zaczniemy działać.. - Tym razem on odbił piłeczkę. - Tym szybciej moi przyjaciele i reszta dowiedzą się... - Właśnie, czego się dowiedzą. Czy Harry naprawdę chciał, by inni mu znów uwierzyli? Nie wiedział co zrobić. Skoro dali się tak łatwo zmanipulować Albusowi, uwierzyli w każde jego oszczerstwo na jego temat, jak mieliby znów się zaprzyjaźnić? Ufać takim osobom? Oczywiście, jakby patrzeć obiektywnie, to nie była to do końca wina gryfonów, zostali narzędziami w łapach starca. Chłopiec nigdy by nie miał pewności, czy w razie wypadku, zostaliby przy nim - Nie wiem, co myśleć. Cholera, nie wiem co zrobić.

Tom patrzył się na niego, gdy mówił te słowa. Wiedział, że chłopak intensywnie myśli na temat tego, co miało (i musiało) się stać. Walczył o swoje i nie potrafił sobie wmówić wielu rzeczy, które nie zgadzały się z jego przekonaniami. Był wręcz pewny, że tego nie zostawi. Harry musiałby być pieprzonym aniołem błogości i bożego miłosierdzia, by móc jakkolwiek zignorować tę sytuację. Dyrektor musiał zapłacić za wszystko co zrobił, manipulował nim cały czas – jak i całą magiczną Brytanią. Prorok był na jego każde zawołanie, a mając niezawodny autorytet w sobie samym, był zdolny do... wszystkiego?

\- Ja... - W gryfonie podsyciła się irytacja, nie chciał być bezradny, ani bezsilny. - Dumbledore musi dostać za swoje, cholera. Zmówił każdego, kogo kocham przeciwko mnie, nikt mi nie wierzy! Dlaczego? Pomagałem mu cały pieprzony czas, narażałem życie, a on... - Potter zacisnął dłonie na pościeli, to wszystko zaczęło go jeszcze bardziej przerastać. - Musisz coś zrobić, Voldemort! Porwij go, zabij, cokolwiek, tylko niech... - Wybuchł przeszedł, zastąpiony płaczem. Był tylko nastolatkiem, jak potrafił poradzić sobie z bazyliszkiem, z dementorem - to było ponad.

– Proszę, zrób coś – powiedział ledwie słyszalnym głosem, a jego całe serce zadrżało.


	6. piąty

Czarny Pan już wiedział. Emocje zawarte w słowach wypowiedzianych przez nastolatka, mówiły same za siebie. Chłopak wydawał się pewny siebie, a zarazem bezsilny. Chciał zacząć robić stanowcze kroki w kierunku Dumbledore'a, mimo, że sam niczego by nie zdziałał.

\- Oh, Harry.. – powiedział w zamyśleniu mężczyzna, nie wiedząc, czy zdecydować się na przejrzystą odpowiedź. - Co miałbym zrobić?

Do Pottera zaczynało docierać, że nadchodził czas na podejmowanie decyzji, które miały dosyć decydujący wpływ na jego przyszłe życie. Wiedział, że Voldemort doskonale wie, co miałby zrobić, ale chciał – by Harry podjął decyzję.

\- To, co dyrektor mi zrobił.. było i będzie niewybaczalne. Ale gdy zmanipulował wszystkich, których kocham, zdecydowanie przegiął. – Chłopak zacisnął pięści, po czym popatrzył się Riddle'owi w oczy. – Dumbledore musi za to zapłacić, tak samo jak jego poplecznicy. Nie tylko on jest winny. – Decyzja padła.

Tom uśmiechnął się do siebie. Cieszył się, że młody gryfon sam o tym zdecydował, przecież gdyby musiał go zmuszać, sytuacja by się cholernie napięła. Zostawienie go w tym stanie psychicznym, bez żadnego motoru do działania, to jasno zadeklarowanie załamanie.

\- Doskonale. Rozumiem więc, że chcesz się do mnie dołączyć? – zapytał, chociaż znał odpowiedź. Wybraniec by do niego nie dołączył, przynajmniej nie jako śmierciożerca. To była kolejna manipulacja ze strony mężczyzny, by jasno go ustawić.

\- Nie będę twoim śmierciożercą, czy sługą, Voldemort – wycedził, dokładnie zaznaczając wszystkie wypowiedziane słowa. - Mógłbym pracować z tobą, by zniszczyć tę całą pieprzoną obłudę Albusa, ale nigdy nie będę twoim sługą. Zrozumiałeś?

Nastolatek odnalazł w sobie pewność, moc. Zawsze wiedział, że siedzą w nim wielkie pokłady mocy, równe Tomowi. Cały magiczny świat o tym wiedział i liczył właśnie na nie, w tej decydującej walce z Czarnym Panem. Jednak co teraz, gdy cała jego przyszłość legła w gruzach? Nie wróci do Hogwartu, więc jak miałby nauczyć się władać swoimi prawdziwymi pokładami? Nie chciał pozostać w tyle, bezsilny. Nienawidził tego uczucia, zresztą, chyba jak każdy.

\- Rozumiem. Nauczę cię posługiwać się magią, twoją najprawdziwszą magią. – Nagle, Harry poczuł pewien ciężar, jakby ktoś na nim leżał. Wziął głęboki oddech, gdy tylko doznał uczucia wielkiej przyjemności, która go wręcz przygniatała. Wiedział, że to magia mężczyzny.

\- Jak ty to.. – Chłopak nie zdążył dokończyć zdania, gdy znów zalała go fala mrocznej przyjemności. Czuł, jakby ciemność zawijała się wokół niego, obtaczając ochroną. Czyli to tak wyglądała magia? Namacalna, płynąca z ciała o wielkiej mocy, z ciała Voldemorta. Niestety (albo stety) mężczyzna znów postawił mur swojej mocy, więc chyba najprzyjemniejsze uczucie, jakie Harry kiedykolwiek zaznał, zniknęło.

\- Harry, wiesz, że uczą cię kontrolować magię. Uczą cię zaklęć, obrony i innych ważnych rzeczy. Jednak nauka to nie wszystko, by czarodziej zaczął być wielki, potrzeba mu pokładów magii, dosyć dużych. Ja i Albus posiadamy wiedzę i talent magiczny, tobie brakuje jedynie uwolnienia twojej mocy. Oczywiście, jeżeli chcesz stać się potężnym czarnoksiężnikiem, mogę udzielić ci nauk czarnej magii. Z wielką chęcią, jednak normalnych lekcji również potrzebujesz. – Tu mężczyzna zastanowił się chwilę. – Mój drogi, wiesz, że mam powody, by cię chronić i nie oddać zwolennikom jasnej strony. Oczekuję jednak, że będziesz kontynuował naukę – a jeśli zechcesz, to nawet zaczął studiować czarną magię – stwierdził, po czym wyjął z małej szafeczki eliksir. Przewrócił go kilka razy w dłoni, odkorkowując. Popatrzył na zaciekawionego, jak i lekko zmartwionego gryfona.

\- Co to jest? – Harry zręcznie ominął temat, mimo, że naprawdę był ciekawy zastosowaniem eliksiru.

\- A jak myślisz, Potter? Eliksir leczniczy, musisz zażywać kilka roztworów przez następne dni. Dyrektor pięknie cię pokarał w twoją nogę, jednak możesz być spokojny. Za kilka dni rana również zniknie – mówiąc to, podał chłopcu buteleczkę, a on z zaciekawieniem przyjrzał się jej. Przecież Voldemort mógłby bez najmniejszego problemu go otruć, lub zabić. W każdej chwili, a szczególnie teraz. Był całkowicie bezbronny.

Jednak mimo wszystko, zamknął oczy i zaczął szybko pić wręczony mu napój. Już po paru łykach poczuł odrażający smak specyfiku i chciał natychmiastowo go wypluć, jednak nie mógł. Co jak co, ale nie chciał wyjść na wielkiego mięczaka w oczach Czarnego Pana. Jeszcze trochę godności mu zostało. Gdy tylko skończył pić, automatycznie przetarł resztki napoju dłonią, po czym odłożył pusty przedmiot na szafkę. Mógłby przysiąc, że smak był gorszy od tego pieprzonego, wielosokowego.

\- Dobrze. Nie życzę sobie, byś wychodził przez następne dwa, trzy dni z łóżka. Skrzaty będą przynosić ci wszystko czego tylko będziesz potrzebował – Tom mówił łagodnie. Mimo, że nastolatek zgrywał pewnego siebie i swoich decyzji, tak naprawdę był jedynie malutkim kawałeczkiem wątpliwości, jak i strachu. W jego głowie kłębiły się myśli najgorszej maści. Wojna, którą Dumbledore prowadził z Voldemortem, miała wkrótce stać się jeszcze brutalniejsza.

Czy Harry będzie musiał zmierzyć się z najbliższymi? Skoro oficjalnie stał się wspólnikiem Czarnego Pana, skoro miał położyć temu wszystkiemu w końcu kres.. przyjdą chwile o wiele trudniejsze niż to, co jest teraz. Potter nie wyobrażał sobie śmierci swoich byłych przyjaciół, tym bardziej ze swojej ręki. Jak mógłby ich jakkolwiek skrzywdzić?


	7. szósty

Mijał kolejny dzień, a chłopiec ciągle nie wychodził z łóżka. Mimo, że leżenie było szczególnie przyjemną czynnością, to jednak nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia bezczynności. Pierwszego dnia pobytu w zamku Lorda Voldemorta, dostał dwie książki. Wyglądały na dosyć stare, ze zbiorów, których jego szkoła na pewno nie posiadała. Jedna książka nosiła tytuł „Czarnomagiczne zaklęcia średniowieczne" a druga.. z nią chciał poczekać, na razie „Czarna magia – wyniosłość ponad standard" wydawała się za mocnym przeżyciem. Prawdopodobnie Tom zrozumiał jego zapał do wiedzy, który (na uciechę mężczyzny) pojawił się bardzo szybko. Harry naprawdę chciał dowiedzieć się więcej, a miał tu o wiele większy zasób książek do przestudiowania. Wręcz idealne warunki do zgłębiania wiedzy, która miała mu pomóc w zgładzeniu Dumbledore'a. No właśnie, w zgładzeniu go.. wymijanie szerokim łukiem myśli związanych z najbliższymi, była bardzo trudna. Wręcz niemożliwa, prawda?

Nastolatek zmrużył oczy, odkładając książkę na szafeczkę, która stała obok. Dość czytania, ileż można odpoczywać? Położył delikatnie nogi na podłodze, po czym wstał. Ból odczuwalny w nodze nadal dawał o sobie znać, lecz już znacznie mniej. Skoro gryfon nie musiał już rzucać na siebie (wątpliwej jakości) zaklęcia czyszczącego, od razu udał się do łazienki. Przyjemna, długa kąpiel – była tym, co Harry lubił najbardziej.

Skierował się więc do pomieszczenia, zaczynając się już rozbierać. Łazienka była przestronna, jakby specjalnie wybudowana dla całego groma osób. Wielka wanna, ozdoby ścienne, kolorystyka. Czy każdy pokój w tym pieprzonym zamku, jest tak pięknie urządzony? Po przemyśleniach na temat architektury budynku, jak i samego zastosowania budowli, Potter rozebrał się już całkowicie. Zaklęciem zaczął wpuszczać gorącą wodę, momentalnie ładując się do niej. Cudowne ciepło, ogarnęło całe jego poranione ciało. Od jak dawna nie zażywał kąpieli, nie wiedział ile czasu minęło. Wolał nie wiedzieć, gdyż każe wspomnienie związane z pobytem w lochu, kończyło się rozszarpanymi myślami.

Po dokładnym umyciu się i ubraniu, chłopiec podjął decyzję o wyjściu. Nie znał planu zamku i podejrzewał, że prędzej czy później mógłby się tu zgubić. Czarny Pan na pewno pomyślał o odpowiednich zabezpieczeniach, nie tylko na zewnątrz, ale i w środku. Jednak zostanie w sypialni nie wchodziło w grę, więc bez większych rozmyślań, wyszedł. Jego oczom ukazał się zwykły, czarny korytarz. Nie miał w sobie niczego szczególnego, bo prawdopodobnie o to chodziło. Trudno pomyśleć, by w głównej kwaterze Lorda Voldemorta widniały kolorowe, fikuśne ozdóbki i inne pierdoły. To przecież nie była Nora. Po przebyciu całego korytarza, pojawił się następny, następny i jeszcze jeden. O tym właśnie myślał, zamek zaprojektowany jest tak, by nie znając drogi – już nie nigdy z niego nie wyjść.

Głośne kroki, dobiegające z końca kolejnego korytarza. Tego się nie spodziewał, naprawdę. Jeśli to będzie śmierciożerca, Harry będzie mógł się albo bronić, albo zostać skrzywdzonym. Jednak, jeżeli to On..

\- Mój drogi, czyżbym ci nie mówił, byś nie wychodził ze swojego pokoju? – zapytał mężczyzna, którego prawdę mówiąc, nastolatek bał się bardziej niż jego sług. Oczywiście miał powody, głupstwem byłoby nie bać się Czarnego Pana, nawet mimo jego przekonań o ochronie chłopca.

Wybraniec otrząsnął się, po czym zdał sobie sprawę, że nadal nie odpowiedział na pytanie czarnoksiężnika. Przy nim, czuł się bardzo dziwnie, jakby czas leciał zarówno niewyobrażalnie szybko, a zarazem wolno. Z pewnością, w nim było coś niezwykle mrocznego, przyciągającego. Harry nie dziwił się, dlaczego inni tak do niego lgnęli.

\- Mówiłeś, ale czuję się już o wiele lepiej – mruknął, nie mogąc do końca spojrzeć mu w oczy. – Noga mi wyzdrowiała, a nie chcę siedzieć bezczynnie w tej idiotycznej sypialni. – Gryfon ucieszył się, że zdołał to powiedzieć. Nie chciał palnąć czegokolwiek głupiego w jego obecności. Co było cholernie bezsensowne, bo przecież, co go obchodziło zdanie mężczyzny?

Okazuje się, że dużo.

Badawczy wzrok Lorda sprawiał Harry'emu dosyć duży dyskomfort, ale to przemilczał. Nie powinien mu podpadać w jakikolwiek możliwy sposób, kto wie, może znów by wylądował w lochach? Tego już by nie zniósł. Jednak, mimo podświadomego strachu, Potter nie chciał zachowywać się jak wszyscy inni. Nie uważał także Riddle'a za kogoś Niewiadomie-Jak-Wielkiego-I-Potężnego, bardziej.. jak równego sobie.

\- Dobrze, Harry. W takim razie, chciałbym zacząć twoją naukę. Przeczytałeś książki, które ci dałem? – zapytał, zaczynając iść w głąb korytarza. Chłopiec automatycznie przyśpieszył kroku, tak, by być z mężczyzną na równi. Chwilę później, mógł zobaczyć bogato urządzony salon, z całkowicie załadowanymi szafkami i regałami. Książki wręcz wysypywały się z mebli, lecz co to na półkach, lub innych meblach – w oczy rzucało się kilka ksiąg, niewątpliwie starych i drogocennych. Znając jednak Voldemorta, zabranie jakiejkolwiek z nich, skończyło by się nagłą śmiercią.

\- Przeczytałem, ale tylko tę o średniowiecznych zaklęciach. Ta druga wydaje się.. jak na razie, ponad moje siły – dokończył zdanie, uśmiechając się lekko. W najbliższym czasie, będzie musiał ją jednak przeczytać, nie było dyskusji. Nie musiał się pytać o to Voldemorta, doskonale był o tym przekonany. Z mężczyzny biła wielka pewność siebie, w pewnym sensie wyższość. Pewne sprawy były ustalane przez milczenie.

\- Rozumiem, że potrzebujesz czasu, na podjęcie ostatecznej decyzji, co do czarnej magii. – W tym momencie prychnął, odwracając wzrok. – Dyrektor nie splamiłby rąk tą magią, jest za jasny. Za jasny na prawdziwą potęgę.

Te słowa były zarazem przerażające, jak i pociągające. Moc, która kryła się za zasłoną czarnej magii, była olbrzymia. Harry mógłby przysiąc, że go wołała. Potrzebowała go, a on potrzebował jej. Gigantyczne pokłady zaklęć, które potrafią dosłownie wszystko. Chłopiec czuł delikatne promienie, czarne smugi, oplatające się wokół jego ciała. Magia przyciągała go na swoją stronę, podtapiała go w swoim majestacie. Magia to wybredna kochanka.

I nagle, Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył, poczuł, jakby znalazł swoje miejsce.


	8. siódmy

Uczucie przytłaczającej magii towarzyszyło chłopcu jeszcze przez kilka dni, zawsze - gdy czytał czarnomagiczne księgi. Powoli zaczynał rozumieć pociąg innych, to świadome uzależnienie, pragnięcie potęgi. Magia wydawała się żyć własnym życiem wszędzie, czy to w czarodzieju, czy w zwykłym piórze. W Hogwarcie nigdy nie zgłębiali nauki konkretnie o magii, uczyli się ją jedynie wykorzystywać i kontrolować. Ale sens leżał u źródła, zapomniany. Źródła szukali ludzie potrzebujący mocy, zazwyczaj czarnoksiężnicy, przez co nabyła ona złej sławy. Teraz Harry to wiedział i nie zamierzał być ignorantem. Za pomocą wiedzy, którą zdobywa.. stanie się potężny.

Po niedługim czasie od rozmowy z Voldemortem, Potter uległ i zaczął czytać drugą lekturę, która wbrew pozorom - była bardzo ciekawa, a informacje przydatne. Raczej przydatne, bo do czego teraz miały być mu potrzebne? Uczył się teorii, praktyka była trudna, a przynajmniej tak się usprawiedliwiał. Gryfon nie był głupi i wiedział, co się stanie. Co będzie po tym, gdy zacznie rzucać czarnomagiczne zaklęcia. Jednak ten moment chciał odwlekać jak najdłużej, ku zdziwieniu Czarnego Pana. Chyba nie sądził, że jego podopieczny nagle zacznie rzucać zaklęciami w każdą stronę, o każdym czasie i każdej porze.

Ale właśnie dyrektor tak uważał. Od czasu ucieczki Pottera, cały magiczny świat oszalał ze strachu. Ludzie jeszcze bardziej bali się wyjść z domów, a plotki obiegały wszystkie zakątki kraju. „Ten-Który-Przeżył uciekł!„ i „Nowy Czarny Pan będzie chciał zająć Brytanię?" - takie nagłówki widniały praktycznie wszędzie, a wszechobecna panika wzrastała. A co na to wszystko Harry?

\- Jak to możliwe, że on wszystkich zmanipulował? - zapytał mężczyznę, który siedział naprzeciwko niego. Prorok Codzienny leżał obok na stole, a róg gazety zaczął się delikatnie tlić. Opanowanie emocji leżało wysoko w celach gryfona, jednak to było bardzo trudne zadanie. Jego magia buzowała, a dodatkowo wzmagała ją chęć dodatków. Oczywiście, w postaci czarnej magii. Dlatego też, najczęściej przy dostaniu Proroka.. jego siła dawała o sobie znać. Pękające okna i wazony, ogień, wahania światła. Zupełnie normalne.

\- Mój drogi, dyrektor od dawna trzymał wszystkich w swojej kontroli. Po prostu dopiero zacząłeś to zauważać. - Fakt, nie miał jak tego zauważyć. Tak samo jak teraz, inni. To nie była ich wina, a przynajmniej nie do końca. Przecież on sam był w tym całym łajnie, lekko mówiąc.

Mężczyzna przez chwilę przypatrywał się chłopcu, niemal z fascynacją. Jego działania i żądza sprawiedliwości były cholernie ciekawe, do tego stopnia, że chęć spędzania z nim czasu z dnia na dzień - stawała się coraz silniejsza. Oczywiście, Lord nie mógł (i nie chciał) sobie pozwolić na częste siedzenie z nastolatkiem. Nie teraz, gdy miał taki napęd i zapał do nauki. Mętlik w głowie zdecydowanie mu mijał, zastąpiony ciekawością i determinacją. Potter lekko przypominał mu siebie samego, ale z przeszłości. Czasy gdy uczył się w Hogwarcie, były tym wręcz przepełnione. Lecz zamiast determinacji posiadał pragnienie potęgi, posiadanie czegoś więcej.

Tom jednak nie wiedział, że w głowie Harry'ego to pragnienie zaczynało kiełkować.

\- Ostatnio wspominałeś mi o ćwiczeniach. Wiem, że prędzej czy później będę musiał zaczął ćwiczyć, ale.. nie możemy tego przełożyć? Potrzebuję więcej czasu, Tom. - Przed nieugiętą wolą mężczyzny nic nie mogło uciec, lecz Złoty Chłopiec miał wciąż nadzieję. Oczywiście, odwlekanie nieuniknionego jest bez sensu. Chwilę po zadaniu pytania, wzrok Voldemorta spoczął na jego twarzy. Czuł, jakby te oczy mogły przeszyć go calutkiego. Zapewne tak czuli się jego poplecznicy, jednak mniej intymne. Indywidualny, a raczej cholernie indywidualny stosunek Lorda do nastolatka - to było coś. Mimo doskonałej świadomości o tym, że jest jego wrogiem, zaprzestanie o nim myślenia jest wręcz niemożliwe. Nie dlatego, że go fascynował. No dobrze, może trochę. Lecz sęk tego wszystkiego leżał w magii, którą posiadał. Z czystym sercem mógł powiedzieć, że każdy przebywający w pobliżu mężczyzny czuł tę aurę. Potężna magia, uzależniająca i niezwykle pociągająca.

\- Chcę, byś zaczął jak najszybciej. Co zrobisz, gdy nie będziesz mógł się kontrolować? - Uśmiech pojawił się na twarzy Czarnego Pana, a do pomieszczenia weszła Bellatrix.


	9. ósmy

Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się w szoku, gdy tylko kobieta weszła do pokoju. Wydawała się być cholernie zadowolona z siebie, nie wiedząc dlaczego. Przemierzyła powoli pokój, zatrzymując się przy Voldemorcie. Wykonała lekki ukłon, lecz nie spuszczała ze wzroku Pottera. Najwyraźniej wybrała sobie za cel prowokacje chłopca. Można wręcz powiedzieć, że patrzenie na te złość i ogromny żal - sprawiały jej przyjemność, chorą satysfakcję. Gryfon utrzymywał ostatni, najmniejszy poziom kontroli. Zabójca jego jedynej rodziny, jego chrzestnego, stał tuż przed nim. Automatycznie przypomniał sobie widok opadającego Syriusza, w ten cholerny łuk. Mglista zasłona odebrała mu ukochanego, wszystko przez nią. Ten zielony promień, szeroki uśmiech... I pełne szczęścia okrzyki, „Zabiłam Syriusza Black'a!" krążyły mu w głowie. Kobieta szczerzyła się bezczelnie, bawiąc się swoimi czarnymi włosami. Co miał zrobić? Przybliżył się lekko do niej, gdy usłyszał piskliwy głos:

\- Biedny, Harry Potter.. Mój Pan mówił, że znajdujesz się w zamku. Nie tęskno ci do rodziny? Może pozdrowisz ode mnie Syriusza? - zachichotała, po czym zakryła usta ręką. Nie chciała przecież zirytować Czarnego Pana, dlatego opanowanie było kluczem do sukcesu. Harry momentalnie się przy niej pojawił, celując w furii różdżką. Powietrze zostało wypełnione gęstą, ciężka magią. Z pewnością nie była jasna, cel nastolatka był oczywisty.

\- Zamknij się! - wycedził się zęby, ściskając mocniej różdżkę. Gryfon słyszał głosy w swojej głowie, mówiące by się powstrzymał. By się uspokoił, odłożył narzędzie i wrócił do rozmowy. Jednak tak się nie stało, a gdy usłyszał szyderczy śmiech Lestrange, nie wytrzymał. - Crucio! - krzyknął przeraźliwie głośno, niemal się na nią rzucając. Śmierciożerca starał się opierać zaklęciu, lecz ból był nie do wytrzymania. Upadła na podłogę, wykrzywiając ciało - a chłopak nie wydawał się chcieć przestać. Zaklęcie jedynie nabierało na sile, a ciemna magia otaczała każdego w pomieszczeniu. Bella najwyraźniej nie miała zamiaru błagać o litość, czy cokolwiek innego, przecież miała swoją dumę. Głuchy krzyk, krew i pot okalały cały pokój. Sekundy przepełnione spazmatycznymi ruchami ciała i wrzaskami, zaczynały mijać. Niestety, tylko dlatego - że Harry poczuł ciepłe dłonie na jego ramionach. To go lekko otrzeźwiło, przez co zmniejszył intensywność klątwy. Ręce zacisnęły się, a jedna dłoń zaczęła gładzic chłopca po zagłębieniu w szyi. W pewnym momencie, gorący oddech owijający mu ucho, całkowicie zabrał jego uwagę. Tom ewidentnie czerpał z tego przyjemność. Rozpraszanie Złotego Chłopca i jego reakcje.

\- Harry, spokojnie. Widzisz? Właśnie po to mamy zacząć ćwiczenia, nie potrafisz się kontrolować. - powiedział do jego ucha, wywołując przyjemny dreszcz na ciele nastolatka. Voldemort nie przepadał za pieszczotami, czy to w jego stronę, czy kogoś innego. Bliskość go zdecydowanie obrzydzała, jednak gryfon.. to była inna sytuacja, zupełnie inna. Potter był dosyć nieprzewidywany, nieposkromiony, taki odważny.. to wszystko potrafiło go skutecznie zachęcić. W końcu, byli ze sobą połączeni. Nie tylko celem i pragnieniami, a także duszą, wręcz ciałem.

Po chwili, nastolatek całkowicie zatracił się w tym uczuciu. Czuł się zupełnie jak w transie, zawładnięty emocjami. Opuścił różdżkę, odchylając lekko szyję. Jedynie bolesne jęki kobiety przerywały ciszę, która panowała w pomieszczeniu. Tom ostatni raz dotknął chłopca, zanim się całkowicie odsunął. Jeszcze przez krótką chwilę na niego patrzył, po czym odwrócił wzrok w stronę Belli.

\- Możesz już odejść, Bello. - Wręcz wymruczał, otwierając jej drzwi. Kolejny cel został osiągnięty.

\- Rozumiesz już? - dopytał mężczyzna, podając mu książkę. Przez ostatnią godzinę siedzieli w bibliotece, próbując zrozumieć nagły wybuch gryfona. Oczywiście, Czarny Pan wszystko doskonale rozumiał. Jednak z Harry'm było o wiele gorzej. Nie potrafił pojąć tego, że rzucił na kobietę Cruciatusa. To mu się w ogóle nie mieściło w głowie, czysta abstrakcja. Wcześniej był pewien, że jest w dobrym stanie. Praktyczne ćwiczenia były pewnego rodzaju bramą, które otwierały dostęp do magii i wiedzy. Ale nie miały przyjść tak szybko, a tym bardziej za sprawą takiego incydentu. Lecz, gdyby siebie zapytał - czy tego chciał? Odpowiedź była twierdząca, co jednocześnie przerażało i fascynowało Złotego Chłopca. Czy sobie zasłużyła? Tak. Cholera, zasłużyła na śmierć, a nie głupiego Cruciatusa! Te myśli ciągle walczyły w głowie nastolatka. Czy zrobił dobrze, czy miał jakiekolwiek usprawiedliwienie.

\- Chyba tak.. - wystękał, nagle stając się niesamowicie zmęczonym. Nie był wyczerpany magicznie, nic z tych rzeczy. Jednak psychika wydawała się tak bardzo rozdarta, że mógł liczyć jej strzępki. Miał teraz tak dalej postępować? Pewnie będzie musiał, w końcu do tego dążył. - Tom? Ja.. nie wiem, co we mnie wstąpiło, naprawdę. To nie tak, że tego nie chciałem! Ale nie wiedziałem, że jestem do tego zdolny..

Oczywiście, że nie wiedział. Ten odważny gryfon nie zdawał sobie sprawy z wielu, naprawdę wielu rzeczy.


	10. dziewiąty

Tom stawał się coraz bardziej zainteresowany. Wszystko szło zgodnie z jego planem, co czyniło go niezwykle szczęśliwym. No dobrze, może nie wszystko.

Nagły krzyk chłopca oderwał go od swoich zamyśleń. Lecz tak szybko jak dźwięk się pojawił, tak szybko ucichł, zastąpiony głośnym skomleniem. Zaniepokojony mężczyzna prędkim krokiem opuścił swoje biuro, nie zważając na cokolwiek. Jego horkruks, jego chłopiec.. Czarny Pan nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia, co się mogło stać. Atak tej idiotycznej bandy popleczników nie wchodził w grę, pokój Potter był dobrze ukryty. Poza tym, kto odważyłby się przemieszczać obok jego prywatnych komnat? Dumbledore nie byłby w stanie przedostać się przez bariery, więc to też odpada. Na szczęście, Riddle stał już pod drzwiami do pokoju gryfona. Szybko je otworzył, po czym wszedł stanowczym krokiem - oczywiście, z różdżka uniesioną do góry. Jednak jego oczom ukazał się śpiący nastolatek, który najwidoczniej.. miał koszmar. Uśmiechnąwszy się w duchu, podszedł do wielkiego łóżka, na którym leżał sprawca całego zamieszania.

Harry spoczywał w bardzo rozanielonej pozycji. Można by rzec, że wygląda na dosyć spokojnego, lecz jego płytki i niezrównoważony oddech.. czyżby chłopak miał mokry sen?

Nie, to niemożliwe. Krzyki połączone z tym cholernym wierceniem - ewidentnie koszmar. Tom usiadł na łóżku, po czym położył rękę na policzku nastolatka. Był tak gorący, spocony, błagający o ratunek. Smukłym palcem przejechał po jego czole i twarzy, chcąc nabrać jak najwięcej tego płynu. Nie do końca był pewien, czy to pot, czy łzy. Po chwili zanurzył palec w swoich ustach, automatycznie stwierdzając - łzy. Słony smak panoszył mu się w ustach przez malutki moment, zanim całkowicie zniknął. No cóż, chyba czas go obudzić.

\- Harry, obudź się - powiedział mu do ucha, czerpiąc satysfakcję z reakcji ciała chłopca. Widział jak jego ciało napina się pod wpływem usłyszanego imienia, a delikatny dreszcz przechodzi przez każdy centymetr skóry gryfona. Czy to było seksowne? Zdecydowanie, jednak to jest jego uczeń, podopieczny, horkruks. Nie powinien się angażować w żadnej dodatkowy sposób. To było jasne i cholernie oczywiste, lecz młody Potter wywoływał w nim niesamowite emocje. Voldemortowi wystarczyłoby zdjęcie z niego ubrań, a przy tym całym akompaniamencie jęków i skomleń z pewnością by doszedł. Jak miał z nim postępować? Ten irytujący bachor prowokował go cały czas, a on nic nie mógł zrobić. Chociaż, wizja panowania nad Brytanią wraz z Harry'm była bardzo kusząca. - Potter, obudź się w końcu - powiedział głośno Lord, chwytając chłopca za ramiona i potrząsając nim. Usłyszał na to jeszcze głośniejszy jęk, lecz Wybraniec wciąż spał.

Właśnie w tym momencie Czarny Pan się zirytował. Nie dość, że mu cholernie niewygodnie, to jeszcze przeczuwał, że dobudzenie chłopaka nie będzie takie proste. Miał dosyć ciężki i głośny sen. Nie myśląc więcej, usiadł na biodrach wijącego się z bólu nastolatka, przykładając dłonie na jego policzki. Klepnął je mocno, po czym przyłożył swoje czoło, do czoła gryfona.

\- Harry, jeśli się w tej chwili nie obudzisz... to zaręczam, że nie usiądziesz przez cały, pieprzony tydzień. Tak bardzo cię ukarzę, a ty będziesz jedynie małym, zawstydzonym..

\- Tom?! - krzyknął zszokowany Potter, budząc się. Nie na co dzień widzi się siedzącego na sobie Lorda Voldemorta, tym bardziej w łóżku. Po chwili, chłopiec chciał zepchnąć mężczyznę - jednak to go przerastało. Całe jego ciało bolało niemiłosiernie, a mięśnie samoistnie drgały. Czuł materiał piżamy przylegający do jego ciała, szybkie bicie serca i nierównomierny oddech. Jeszcze Riddle na nim siedział..

\- Spokojnie, Harry. Nie zgwałciłem cię - powiedział znużonym tonem, widząc przerażony wzrok gryfona. - Krzyczałeś przez sen, więc domyślam się, że miałeś koszmar.

Wybraniec połączył fakty, gdy zalała go fala wspomnień z koszmaru.

 _\- Nie, proszę! - wykrzyczał zapłakany, gdy poczuł podnoszące się gorąco. Tym razem, Albus Dumbledore się nie oszczędzał. Już od niespełna godziny torturował zdrajcę, a ciągle nie było mu dość._

\- Ja..

 _Czuł, jak krew wrze mu w żyłach. Potter zlizał kroplę cieczy, która spływała mu po ustach. Był cały od potu, a jego ciało w każdym calu pokrywało się szkarłatną posoką. Nagle, poczuł jak kolejne zaklęcie w niego uderza. Rozdziera mu skórę, otwiera lekko zasklepione rany - i wydziera z gardła chłopca zachrypnięty, rozrywający krzyk. Nastolatek próbował się uwolnić, jednak jedynie co zrobił, to szarpnięcie z całej pozostałej mu siły za kajdany. Nie mógł nawet wstać, a gdy spojrzał na twarz dyrektora.. radość. W oczach starca zobaczył tańczące iskierki radości, a szczęście z bólu Pottera było doskonale widoczne._

 _\- Cóż, mój drogi.. to chyba już koniec naszej podróży. Zawiodłeś mnie - powiedział sztucznie zasmuconym głosem, tak cholernie spokojnym. Dumbledore wycelował różdżkę w Harry'ego, mówiąc cicho:_

 _\- Avada Ke.._

Poczuł intensywne spojrzenie, które ewidentnie się w niego wpatruje. Spanikowany, rozejrzał się po pokoju. Wciąż był tu, z Tomem. Jego sypialnia, książki, promienie słońca. To nie były te obskórne lochy dyrektora, a zamek jego.. wybawcy?

\- Harry, popatrz na mnie - stanowczy ton mężczyzny zmusił go do spojrzenia w te błękitne tęczówki. Voldemort delikatnie pomasował policzek chłopca, kryjąc swój uśmiech. Doprawdy, reakcje tego smarkacza.. Widząc, że jest już w dobrym stanie, szybkim ruchem z niego zszedł. Nim Potter mógłby cokolwiek wtrącić, Tom stał już przy drzwiach - Idź spać. Gdybyś znów miał koszmar, przyjdź do mojego gabinetu. Wiesz, gdzie on jest - po czym wyszedł, zamykając lekko drzwi.

Mężczyzna był w dołku. W kropce. Martwym punkcie. Labiryncie bez końca. Mógł tę całą sytuację przeprowadzić zupełnie inaczej, nie angażując się aż tak. To przecież niemożliwe, by poczuł cokolwiek do Wybrańca. To wszystko dzieje się za szybko, a oni mają po prostu wspólny cel, nic poza tym. Tylko.. te lekko spierzchnięte usta chłopca, gorące i wyginające się ciało, jęki Pottera..

\- Tom? Mógłbym u ciebie spać? - i ten głos, przerywający tę ogłuszająca ciszę.


	11. dziesiąty

Pomieszczenie oświetlało wiele małych źródeł światła, pięknie eksponując zawartość pokoju. Jedna ściana pełniła funkcję małej biblioteczki, w której znajdowały się wielkie zapasy książek. Nie była to duża przestrzeń jak na biblioteczkę, jednak mężczyźnie w pełni to wystarczało. Każde dzieło leżące na półkach było często wyciągane i analizowane, nie było tu niczego zbędnego. Zresztą, Tom nie pozwoliłby sobie na jakikolwiek bałagan w swoim biurze. To była jego niezwykle prywatna przestrzeń, zarezerwowana wyłącznie dla niego. Dla zwykłego, niczym nie wyróżniającego się człowieka, nie byłoby tu czegoś ciekawego, czegoś co poruszyłoby jego serce. Jednak mężczyzna czuł się tu jak w raju. Setki starych dokumentów o różnych rodzajach magii, najczęściej w ogóle nie znanych dla czarodziejskiej społeczności. Posiadanie czegoś, do czego nikt nie ma dostępu - świetne uczucie. Dzielenie się nie było dla niego, a sens sprawiania każdemu radości był mocno przesadzony. Na co innym to było? Czuli jakąś chorą satysfakcję z pomagania innym?

Riddle wiedział, że empatia i współczucie "powinny" znajdować swoje miejsce w każdym człowieku. Doskonale rozumiał uczucia innych, ich pobudki i kierujące nimi uczucia. Jednak sam nie potrafił odnaleźć tej powszechnie znanej empatii w sobie, chociaż nie uważał, że to źle. Tak było łatwiej i wygodniej (przynajmniej dla niego).

Jednak teraz, kierujące nim emocje i racjonalne myślenie poszły w cholerę.

\- Oczywiście. - mruknął, starając się zachować odpowiedni wyraz twarzy. Przyjście chłopaka graniczyło z cudem, ale nie wiedział czy dobrym, czy złym. Młody chłopak był nadzwyczaj roztrzepany, a teraz jeszcze zaspany. Rezultat był taki, że Tom był niemal pewny zakończenia tej sytuacji. Potter obudzi się rano z krzykiem i pretensjami, przerywając jego sen. Później nadejdą setki pytań, jak to się stało i dlaczego on z nim spał. Mężczyzna najchętniej by go wygonił, trzaskając dodatkowo klątwą.

Jednak musiał wypełniać swój plan i grać zatroskanego (przy założeniu, że Riddle mógłby taki być) o swojego horkruksa, ratującego z objęć albusowej śmierci, Lorda Voldemorta. Ciągle nim był, tym mrocznym i mordującym bez skrupułów Czarnym Panem, ale zachowywać się naturalnie - nie mógł. Dla dobra chłopaka i całego planu, odłoży to na później.

Lekko chwiejnym krokiem, nastolatek podszedł do Lorda, po czym stanął przed nim. Wpatrywał się w błękitne tęczówki czarnoksiężnika, dotykając dłonią materiału jego czarnej szaty.

\- Gdzie jest łóżko? - Właściwie, to dzieliło ich kilka kroków od łóżka. Riddle zaczarował cały dwór tak, by szybko się po nim przemieszczać, funkcjonalność przede wszystkim.

\- Zaprowadzę cię, Harry. - powiedział, chwytając gryfona za rękę. Zaczęli iść w kierunku drzwi, a gdy przez nie przeszli, chłopakowi ukazała się sypialnia Toma. Pokój był bardzo przestronny, a mimo wielkiej ilości miejsca, ciągle wydawało się go za mało. Beżowe ściany zdobiły półki z książkami. Ich ilość mogłaby przerazić, jednak Pottera to nawet nie zdziwiło. W wielu ważnych miejscach księgi wydawały się być niezbędne, niczym powietrze. Oprócz wielu dzieł, na podłodze leżał wielki, puchowy dywan, obok niego stały szafy mężczyzny, a w rogu pokoju stało duże łóżko. Wystarczające by pomieścić jego i Lorda, a nawet kogoś więcej. Na sam koniec, Potter uznał pomieszczenie za dość przytulne, pomijając pewne elementy, świadczące o właścicielu ów pokoju.

\- Spróbuj zasnąć, a ja zaraz do ciebie dołączę. - powiedział, po czym nie czekając na odpowiedź, wyszedł kolejnymi drzwiami. Powolnym krokiem skierował się w stronę łoża, po czym położył się na jednej połowie. Nastolatek uznał, że Voldemort poszedł się umyć, w końcu mieli iść spać. Może musiał zmyć z siebie krew mugolskich ofiar? Chłopak wzdrygał się na samą myśl. Nie mógł przecież zapomnieć o pracy mężczyzny, jeśli mógł tak to ująć. A teraz miał leżeć z nim w jednym łóżku.

Cholera. Nie pomyślał o tym. Dlaczego nie mógł po prostu... nie myśleć o tym? Nie zwracać na to aż tak wielkie uwagi? Tom chciał mu pomóc, był dla niego (o dziwo) wybitnie miły i uprzejmy, chciał go trenować i użyczył skrawek swojej wiedzy. Jednak wciąż pozostawał Lordem Voldemortem. To wszystko nagle wydało się Potterowi cholernie zawiłe, mimo, że miał tu jedynie spać. Dla własnego, pieprzonego bezpieczeństwa. Nagle, usłyszał dźwięk otwieranych drzwi i zobaczył wychodzącego z nich mężczyznę. Tom miał mokre, delikatni opadające na czoło włosy, a ubrany był w najzwyczajniejszą piżamę. Widząc wzrok chłopca, Riddle nie mógł powstrzymać się od komentarza.

\- Potter, czy usiadł mi na ramieniu feniks?

Harry automatycznie się otrząsnął, robiąc zdziwioną minę.

\- Że co? - zapytał rozproszony, krzywiąc się. Nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia, o co chodziło Lordowi. Jaki feniks, do cholery?

\- Pytam się, czy usiadł mi na ramieniu feniks. - W tym momencie, Potter mógł przysiąc na wszystko co mu znane, że Voldemort się uśmiechnął. Może był to uśmiech pełen kpiny, ale jednak.

\- A dlaczego miałby usiąść? - Tom zaczął kierować się w stronę chłopca, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku. Usiadł na łóżku, zakopał się pod kołdrą i odwrócił głowę tak, by widzieć gryfona w całej okazałości.

\- Potter - zaczął już lekko zrezygnowany - Następnym razem gdy będziesz się na mnie gapić, zrób to bardziej dyskretnie. Patrzyłeś na mnie tak, jakby co najmniej usiadł na mnie feniks. Już rozumiesz?

Wybraniec mimowolnie spłonął rumieńcem, a gdy już chciał coś na to odpowiedzieć, Voldemort już leżał tyłem do niego. Został przyłapany. Chyba nie potrzebował kończyć tej konwersacji, więc postanowił po prostu iść spać.

Obudził się, gdyż poczuł ciepło na swoich ramionach. Dosyć miażdżące, bolesne, ciepło. Chłopak wrzasnął z bólu, otwierając natychmiastowo oczy. Stał przed nim w pełnej okazałości, ubrany i najwyraźniej gotowy do szkolenia go, Riddle. Przez okna wpadało światło, a na stoliku obok łózka leżała tacka ze śniadaniem i napojem. Potter przetarł dłonią oczy, siadając na łóżku. Z przyzwyczajenia sięgnął do stolika po swoje okulary, a gdy nałożył je na siebie - dotarło do niego. Zawstydzony zaczął się jąkać, ledwo mówiąc:

\- Przepraszam za wczoraj, naprawdę! Te koszmary są niezależne ode mnie, nie chciałem ci przerywać pracy... - wydukał praktycznie bezgłośnie, patrząc prosto w oczy Toma. Voldemort jedynie na to prychnął, pokazując dłonią tackę z jedzeniem.

\- Zjedz śniadanie i doprowadź się do porządku. Dziś zaczniemy ćwiczyć twoją kontrolę.

Zapowiadał się długi dzień.


	12. jedenasty

\- Skup się, Potter! Siedzimy tu już trzecią godzinę, a straciłeś kontrolę minimalnie dwadzieścia sześć razy. Wsłuchaj się, skup i działaj. - krzyknął, opadając na wyczarowane krzesło. Tego dnia miał zacząć uczyć Pottera, jednak chłopak nie wydawał się odpowiednio zmotywowany. Musiał ciągle go obrażać i wywoływać wspomnienia, by gryfon okazał jakąkolwiek chęć walki. Cóż, nikt nie mówił, że będzie łatwo.

\- Próbuję! To nie jest takie proste, a gdy jeszcze… - zaczął, zaciskając dłonie w pięści. To było cholernie trudne, a Tom nie dawał mu taryfy ulgowej. Żadnych forów, nic z tych rzeczy. - Nie wspominaj Syriusza. - popatrzył na niego ze złością i czymś, co przypominało ogromny ból.

Riddle uśmiechnął się na ten widok. Dokładnie tego szukał przez cały ten czas. Wrażliwy, najsłabszy punkt Pottera. Był jak materiał wybuchowy, który tylko czeka, aż wybuchnie. Chłopak stał przed nim, trzęsąc się jak dzieciak, któremu odebrano lizaka.

\- Dlaczego mam go nie wspominać, Harry? Nie chcesz przypomnieć sobie, jak znikał za zasłoną? Nie chcesz znów zobaczyć tych oczu, pełnych goryczy i żalu? Jestem pewien, że Syriusz jest zawiedzony. A wiesz dlaczego, mój drogi? To twoja wina. Przez ciebie zginął, oszukałem cię, a teraz… no cóż, twoja jedyna rodzina nie żyje. Przez ciebie. - Riddle odskoczył w ostatnim momencie, uśmiechając się szeroko. _Udało się! -_ pomyślał, próbując złapać równowagę. Najwyraźniej, gryfon uznał sobie za punk honoru zabicie go.

\- Jak śmiesz?! To twoja wina! To. Twoja. Pieprzona. Wina! - warknął przez zęby.

Jedna klątwa, unik, druga klątwa, unik, trzecia klątwa. Harry ledwo się powstrzymywał, albo w ogóle się nie powstrzymywał? Nie wiedział. Był niesamowicie wściekły, gorycz paliła mu gardło, a ciało wyginało się w olbrzymim bólu. Nie chciał rzucić jakiegokolwiek Niewybaczalnego, a tak bardzo pragnął czegoś - co mu pomoże, ochłodzi piekące gorąco, złagodzi to cholerne _poczucie winy._ Jedynie Czarny Pan nie rzucał zaklęć co sekundę, broniąc się.

\- Harry, uspokój się w tej pieprzonej sekundzie! - krzyknął, przełamując zaklęcia gryfona. – _Expelliarmus!_ – Pod wpływem zaklęcia, chłopak odleciał do tyłu i uderzył w ścianę. Zamknął mocno oczy i krzyknął. Zaczął odzyskiwać czystą świadomość, nieprzesłoniętą burzliwymi emocjami, jednak wspomnienie Syriusza wróciło. Do tej pory trzymał je na samym końcu pamięci, nie chciał go wspominać. Szklące się oczy jeszcze bardziej go otrzeźwiły, jednak szybko je przetarł, nie chcąc wyjść na _aż tak słabego._ Po chwili poczuł przyjemne, kojące ciepło na swoich ramionach. Tom przycisnął go mocno do siebie, tak, by Potter nie mógł się ruszyć nawet o minimetr. Mimowolna czerwień zaczęła zdobić jego policzki, a chłopiec nie wiedział czy to ze smutku, czy uczucia.

\- Zostaw mnie, Tom. - warknął, chociaż tak naprawdę tego nie chciał. Potrzebował ukojenia, oderwania od tego całego chaosu. A gdy Riddle go tak trzymał, Harry na sekundę pomyślał, że odnalazł w tych ramionach upragniony spokój. Rozluźnił swoje ciało i odetchnął głęboko, po czym położył głowę w zagłębieniu szyi mężczyzny.

\- Już ci lepiej? Spokojnie, przecież doskonale wiesz, dlaczego to wszystko powiedziałem. Chociaż muszę ci przyznać, że pomimo tych setek klątw, teraz się szybciej uspokoiłeś. Postęp, mój drogi. – klepiąc go po plecach, zaśmiał się. Jakiekolwiek rozluźnienie atmosfery było teraz niezwykle potrzebne i upragnione, a jednak nie nadchodziło. Położył więc ręce na plecach młodszego, uciskając je lekko w okolicach łopatek. Wykonał kilka razy ten zabieg, a gdy ciało wciąż było spięte - włożył dłonie pod materiał koszulki i pozwolił sobie na masaż. Sunął palcami po spoconej skórze, co chwilę skupiając się na innej części pleców. Gdy w końcu dotarł do barków (a Harry już się lekko odprężył), chwycił je mocno i powiedział:

\- Rozumiesz, Potter? – A on rozumiał. Walka serca i rozumu była wielka i męcząca, jednak trzeba było odgrodzić te dwie strefy. Wiedział, że gdyby Tom tylko zechciał, gryfon już leżałby martwy na ziemi. Wszystko przez te cholerne emocje.

\- Rozumiem. Będę się starał. – Voldemort go puścił, po czym rzucił w jego stronę ręcznik. Zaczął iść w stronę drzwi, więc Potter szedł za nim. W końcu, po kilku godzinach intensywnego treningu mógł odpocząć. Jedynie co w tej chwili pragnął, to położyć się w łóżku i już nigdy nie wstawać. Najlepiej, z książkami u boku. _I To-_ tomami czarnomagicznych ksiąg, oczywiście. Bowiem Harry zaczął się do nich przekonywać i odkrył, że Czarna Magia nie jest czymś niesamowicie mrocznym i złym. Szczerze mówiąc, była dosyć przydatna. A w okresie wojny, wręcz niezbędna do odpowiedniego bronienia się i atakowania.

Tak, szczególnie do atakowania. Setki zaklęć i klątw stały przed nim otworem, aż prosząc o wypróbowanie. Oczywiście, to nie tak, że Złoty Chłopiec chce się bawić w czarne sztuki.

 _Po prostu jestem ciekaw. To nic złego, wypróbuję jedynie zaklęcia. – mówił, biorąc potajemnie kolejne księgi z kolekcji Riddle'a. Szybko je włożył pod sweter, bojąc się je minimalizować. Gdyby cokolwiek się z nimi stało, Tom by go zabił. Cholera, zabiłby go już za podkradanie czarnomagicznych ksiąg! Ewidentnie, samobójcze zapędy gryfona były tłumione._

\- Już późno, więc może pójdziesz już spać? Niewątpliwie, musisz być zmęczony. – Wybitnie. Był wybitnie zmęczony.

\- Tak, chyba tak zrobię. Dobranoc, Tom! – powiedział, odchodząc. Chciał jeszcze trochę poczytać i oddać książkę, ale najprawdopodobniej nie da już rady. Jego ciało wygrało.

Zdecydowanie się wyspał. Całe jego ciało było niezwykle zrelaksowane, a on wypoczęty. Mógłby się tak budzić co ranek, zdecydowanie. Harry rzucił szybkie _Tempus,_ po czym natychmiastowo wstał z łóżka. Był cholernie spóźniony na zajęcia z Tomem, czeka go śmierć. Teraz był tego pewny. Ubrał się, ogarnął swoje (jak zawsze) roztrzepane włosy, a gdy już miał wybiegać z pomieszczenia - nagle, zjawił się Mirek.

\- Pan kazał przekazać paniczowi Potterowi, że dzisiejsze zajęcia są odwołane. Pan ma do załatwienia kilka ważnych spraw, jak to ujął. – powiedział, znikając tak szybko jak się pojawił.

Chłopak stał chwilę zamyślony, nie wiedząc co zrobić. Jakie sprawy mógł mieć Tom? Jest Czarnym Panem, z pewnością ma setki spraw na głowie, jednak… Stop, naprawdę. Za dużo myśli. A skoro miał cały dzień dla siebie, to może czytać do woli. Może nawet uda mu się rzucić jakieś proste zaklęcie? To ponoć jest cholernie trudne, jednak Potter wydał się niesamowicie optymistycznie nastawiony, jak i zmotywowany. Szybkim krokiem udał się do wczorajszego miejsca ich walki, czyli do specjalnej sali treningowej. Voldemort rzucił na nią różne zaklęcia, mające sprzątać i zabezpieczać pomieszczenie przed klątwami, które są w niej rzucane. Musiał przyznać, że było to bardzo przydatne. Gdy w końcu do niej dotarł, odetchnął z ulgą. Świeże powietrze delikatnie muskało jego twarz, aż zaczął czuć się niezwykle rześko.

Wybraniec szybko wyczarował klatkę ze szczurami, którą położył przed siebie.

\- Najpierw zaklęcia obronne. – powiedział do siebie, po czym skierował różdżkę w stronę klatki. - _Noceusus!_

Klatka została odrzucona na kilka metrów, po czym wybuchła. Potter wolnym krokiem podszedł do zwierzą- a raczej ich szczątek, po czym popatrzył na swoją różdżkę.

\- Czyli to tak wygląda _moc._


End file.
